In Salems heart
by Heel Princess
Summary: Salem is distraught to learn of her fathesr new realtionship with a much younger women and she is going to do anything to tear them apart but will she be distracted by love? OC Underaker michelle mccool randy john and more
1. Chapter 1

**New fic let me know what you think review!

* * *

**"What the fuck is this?" I screamed as I tore open the dressing room door. There on the leather sofa my dad was giving it to Michelle McCool.

"You slut!" I yelled lunging at her.

"What's going on here?" John asked as he and Randy burst through the door.

"My dad is going crazy! This gold digging whore is after his money."

Randy held me back as i was kicking and screaming, it was a good thing he did to because I would have killed her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Randy whispered in my ear.

"Rans you knew about this?" I asked him. "Did he tell you how old she was? She could easily be my sister, that's disgusting. I mean how fucked up is that?"

"Salem watch your language..." Dad said as he fixed his pants.

"I will not fucking watch my language." I screamed at my father. "I knew you had some new little skank to try and replace my mother but this trash that's low dad."

"Sorry Taker we'll calm her down." John said as he and Randy dragged me from the room.

"Get your filthy hands off me. Doesn't anyone think this is wrong?"

They pulled me into the hallway. "I can't believe you idiots knew about Michelle McSlut and didn't tell me about it. I think you're both fucked."

I turned my back and walked down the hall and out of the arena. I turned the key in the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot. I couldn't believe my father actually had the nerve to flaunt that little tart around in public. Today was my proof; it had already been in the dirt sheets for months.

How dare he try and replace my mother? She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he left her behind in Texas with a baby no less. "Things didn't work out." They said but I think it's crap, how can things not work out when you don't even try?

I guess I was some accident from the road but they did love each other, my mother often tells me stories of how she couldn't wait for him to return to town and one day when he returned she was pregnant with me. They married and divorced when I was 7 or 8 but I remember the love I saw in their eyes everyday and I can't help believe that some of those feelings lingered on. I see it when there together I swear I do. But now he's with some tramp who's half his age and so obviously using him.

I grabbed my now ringing cell phone off the passenger's seat of my SUV. "City morgue you kill um we chill um." I said into the receiver.

"Very funny Salem."

"Oh hey uncle Glen." I said when I realised who it actually was. "Just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. But I'm glad its you, what's up?"

Glen wasn't really my uncle I guess you'd call him an honorary uncle. He and my dad play brothers on TV so there really close almost as if they were really brothers after all. I see him more then my real relatives.

"Your dad called."

"Oh." I said sadly.

"He's worried about you."

"That's nice." I added with just a hint of sarcastically.

"He told me you walked in on him and Michelle."

"You knew about this to!"

"Honey your dad deserves to have someone in his life."

"He had someone. Glen?"

"Ya."

"Is it weird for a nineteen year old girl to want her parents together."

"Not at all. But sweetie it's not going to happen." He said.

"I know. I'll talk you later."

No sooner then I had hit end then my phone starting ringing again, I don't think I would ever get sick of hearing Rob Zombie but if my phone kept ringing like this I just might.

"Hotline of the living dead girl." I said as I answered.

"I bet she's drop dead gorgeous."

"Rans." I laughed.

"I'm sorry about back there let me make it up to you…meet you at the hotel?"

"Fine let me change."

"Less clothes would be nice."

"Shut up Randy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 what you think folks? Review its like heroine or crack or something I NEED MY WRITERS DRUGS AHAHAHAHA but really review please it encourages me and update faster to.

* * *

**I pulled my tank top over my head before I answered the door.

"Hello purddy lady." Randy said as he opened the door to my room.

"Hey." I yelled on my way out of the bathroom. He handed me flowers.

"Thanks." I said smiling; I deeply sniffed the flowers before I put them in some water.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." He said taking a seat on the bed. "You know Michelle isn't that bad."

"Why you sleeping with her to?"

"It isn't like that." He said.

"Ok…" I really didn't want to talk about her right now. I decided changing the subject was my best option. "So how are you making this up to me?" I asked him winking.

I guess you could call Randy my one true love; I've loved him for as long as I can remember. I've loved him since the first time I saw him at a wrestling event with our dads. But we've never been anything more then friends, he's actually my best friend. The one I share everything with, everything except how I feel about him that is.

"Well I was thinking…"

Thinking we could get married and have tones of babies? OK! I accept totally and willingly.

"…That we could grab dinner or something." Randy finished.

It wasn't exactly happily ever after but it was sort of a date so I went with it. I threw on a necklace, a pleated skirt and some pumps and we were out the door.

"You haven't even touched your dinner." He commented after we had been at the restaurant for almost an hour. "Do you not like it? I can get you something else."

"No it's fine I'm just not that hungry." I told him.

Big fat lie. Truth was I was starving but I had been too busy to eat. I was spending my time watching him, how he chews exactly 13 times before he swallows and how he scrunches his nose up when he drinks.

I'm pretty sure I have O.C.D.

"You sure?"

I nodded. Right now it didn't matter that I hadn't eaten all day, I was with him.

"Salem I think you should let your dad be happy."

"Randy don't bring that up I was having a good time. Plus don't make me mad at you again for not telling me this sooner."

"I'm sorry Undertaker is a very intimidating guy."

"But he's not Undertaker he's Mark Calloway my dad."

"I know but…"

"Know buts Rans end of subject."

"Ok we'll talk about something else."

"Good."

"Does Torrie Wilson ever mention me when all you girls hang out?"

"No why?" I asked him.

"I really want to talk her out."

I was praying he meant out back to shoot her.

"Like on a date?" I questioned.

"Ya I think she's smoking hot."

"I see…Randy I don't feel so good can you take me home?"

We pulled up to the hotel. "Cici you want me to walk you up to your room?"

"Don't call me that."

Randy had called me Cici for a long time, when we met he couldn't even say Salem. Ciara is my middle name so Cici was just natural, just right now I didn't want his pet names.

"But I always call you…"

"Bye Rans." I said cutting him off and leaving him in the lot.

I crawled into bed, I'd never felt sicker in my life. I rolled over and put my face in my pillow. I lay there all night crying listening to my Taylor Swift C.D. over and over. "She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…"


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW! LOL im used to writing as the bad girl but salems she'd not as evil or temptress as my last coul eof caharters. really worrying about making this to short though im having trouble spacing ideas over chapters without rushing lol

* * *

**I woke early the next morning to find my machine blinking 3. I played the first message it was from my dad begging me to meet him for lunch. I left the room to brush my teeth as the second message began to play.

"Ci-I mean Salem its me, Randy. You seemed really upset last night and if it was my fault, I'm sorry…Call me ok?"

I set out a small sigh; I shouldn't shut Randy out because he liked someone else. He couldn't help he's feelings anymore then I could. It wasn't like I'd ever told him my true feelings anyway. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend then not at all no matter how much it hurt. I decided I'd give him a call before I left the house.

The third message started to play… "Hey shorty it's me my favourite rapper and yours the doctor of thuganomics…But in all seriousness you took off so quick yesterday…you ight? Call me boo."

That was a surprise. I honestly didn't expect to hear from John, sure we were friends but he never called me before.

I pushed one on my speed dial and left a message for dad saying I'd meet him at that little café around the corner for lunch and that if he was wise he's leave his little tart at home.

Next I decided to call Randy back and straighten things out. "Hey Rans its me."

"Thank god you called I was starting to worry you'd never speak to me again."

I let the smile that was forming consume my face at his last comment. "You're my best friend Randy, I couldn't live without you." I told him trying not to sound to anxious.

"Well that's good I'd miss having your sweet little body around all the time." He said flirtatiously.

Why did he have to talk to me like that? It only made me want him more and my body ache in a way I didn't know was possible. I had to change the subject.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night, I was just on edge ya know? Especially with the whole dad thing. I took it out on you and that wasn't far to anyone."

"I understand." He said. "So I'll see you at the arena then?"

"Yep!"

"Ok talk to you later…Cici."

I hung up the phone possibly feeling worse then when I picked it up. He was so utterly clueless to what he did to me.

I was about to wallow in my own self-pity some more when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey its John did you get my message? I wasn't sure if you had my number so I decided to call back. You need a ride to the arena?"

"Ya thanks I don't really want to ride with my dad today."

"Ya I get that. Listen…you want to go to dinner with me tonight? Like friends or whatever?"

"Ok sure." I told him. I mean that's a lot better then my plans for tonight…a one person pity party and later a date with Ben and Jerry's.

"Great I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door in my spook show baby tank top and my black cargo pants, my hair in a high ponytail and wearing my Gucci sunglasses.

"Sweetie." My dad said standing up to great me. He moved in for a hug but I deaked around him and took at seat across the table.

"You wanted to see me." I said coldly removing my glasses and laying them next to my plate.

"Don't be like this." He demanded trying not to draw attention to us. A difficult task when he's an almost 50-year-old man who's over 200 pounds almost 7 foot and covered in tattoos. We don't exactly blend in.

"Dad I'm never going to accept her that's final."

"Just try for me…" He asked.

"You should talk to your self about trying like trying to make real relationships work out instead of humping some little slut."

"Michelle is not a slut."

"Dad do you want me to stay because if not keep talking."

"Your so childish." He commented.

"Well last time I checked I was your child. Let me know when you remember that." I yelled standing up and storming off. I wasn't going to take this lying down, that gold digging hussy wasn't going to get her claws in my father, not if I had anything to say about it.

I showed up outside John's hotel room less then thirty minutes later. He looked shocked when he opened the door and I was standing there.

"Expecting some one else." I asked manoeuvring around him to get inside.

He closed the door and turned his attention to me. "No just a surprise that's all."

"Gee you got quite the spot here." I told him as I eyed the spacious room that had all the accommodations of home.

"Well when you're the champ…" He gestured before striking Randy's signature cocky pose.

"I'd knock that off if I were you Randy probly has the copyright infringement papers waiting."

He laughed me off and grabbed a beer from the full sized fridge. "You want one."

I shook my head.

"So what brings you here?" He asked watching me flop back onto the bed.

"Fight with my dad. Don't say anything about letting them be."

"Wasn't going to." He told me before lying next to me. "So you thought you'd come here?"

I moved on my side so I could look at him, he was staring back at me hanging on my every word. The kind of attention I only wish Randy would give me. "I needed a friend, plus we don't hang out enough."

"No we don't." He replied. "Well I guess this saves me gas money, I don't have to pick you up across town now."

"Nope." I said flicking on the TV. I immediately changed the channel to the comedy network and settled in to watch MADTV.

I knew I was acting like a spoiled little brat but no body and I mean no body is coming between me and my daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW

* * *

**We got to the arena a little late, I made John let me drive and I got lets just say…a little lost. But we're here now that's all that matters.

"I'll catch up with you later." I told John grabbing my bag and heading in the opposite direction of his locker room.

"Ok." He replied.

I passed Torrie in the hallway, my little angel said leave her be while my shoulder devil begged me to push her as she drank from the fountain. Ultimately I had bigger fish to fry.

I headed down the next corridor and into the first locker room. I pulled the tiny box from my bag and whispered to it before I went to work.

"Sorry you guys."

I left as soon as I was finished and shot off down the hallway. I quickly came in contact with a pair of broad shoulders that I silently prayed didn't belong to my father. I looked up to meet blue eyes.

"In a hurry?" He questioned.

"Kinda." I muttered.

"In to big of a hurry to talk to your best friend."

"Never Rans." I said laughing.

We walked around until his match. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Actually…" I started. I was about to tell him I was going out with John when I heard the loudest shriek come from the other end of the building. An instant smile came to my lips. I hugged Randy quickly and dashed off to witness my handiwork.

Nothing could compare to the site before me when I got to that locker room. There she was in her underwear standing up on the bench screaming. I watched the white rats circle her feet and I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Oh thank god Michelle you found my babies."

"Your babies."

"Ya, Mortisha and Elvira live with us."

"Those things have names."

I scooped up one of the rats and coddled it. "There not things there mommas precious babies. Yes you are."

She looked utterly disgusted and terrified and I was eating this shit up with a spoon. That was until my father walked into the room. He had that look on his face to, one that let me know he wasn't pleased.

"We'll talk about this later." He said as he handed me the other rat and helped Michelle down.

I walked out of the room not satisfied but some what content. "You may have won this battle Michelle but you've yet to win the war."

I couldn't wait for my next plan of action to take affect.

"Hey there you are I've been looking everywhere for you." John spoke as I rounded the corner.

"Hey."

"You ready for our date?"

"I need a bit to get ready, I'll get a cab back to the hotel and you pick me up there in and hour ok?"

"Deal." He said smiling.

I put on my silk lime green mini dress with a big black belt and wore my black and white skull stilettos. (Hey I had to have something punk rock.) I pulled half my hair back in to a messy ponytail and applied some hot pink lip-gloss before checking myself over. I decided I looked presentable as I sauntered off to answer the door.

"Wow." Was all he said as I opened the door.

"Your pretty wow yourself." I said looking him over. His usual street clothes had been discarded and he was dressed to the nines in black dress pants and a matching shirt.

"Am I a 10 or what?" He said spinning around.

I laughed. "Come on goof ball lets get going."

He took me to a smancey joint with candles on the tables to complete the "Romantic dinner" look.

"Are you having fun." He asked as I finished up my meal.

Just then my cell phone went off, it was Randy. I hit ignore. I had to try and forget about Randy so I could enjoy the moment I was having. "I am now." I told him.

He stared at me across the table with that same adoration in his eyes.

"So I was wondering why did you agree to come out with me tonight?" He asked.

I wasn't about to tell him it was to take my mind off Randy or even worse make him jealous so instead I turned his question around on him.

"Why did you ask me out tonight?"

He looked at me for a moment as if contemplating what he was about to say. "I really like you Salem."

"I like you too."

"I mean more than friends."

"Oh."

"Ya."

"Well maybe we could give it a shot."

"Really?"

"Ya what have we got to loose."

John could definitely distract me from Randy and who knows maybe there could be something there.

He parked the car in the garage of the hotel and proceeded to walk me to my room.

"Thanks for tonight." He said obviously unsure how to be acting by the way he fiddled with his hands.

I looked at him. "Do you want to come in." I knew I probably shouldn't jump into things but it had been a long time since I'd been with a man and the attention he gave me made me want to give in.

"I shouldn't, I mean I want to…I REALLY WANT TO. But I want to give this a shot and this right now might only hurt that."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being such a gentleman."

"We'll you better hurry inside before a change my mind."

I quickly went inside and collapsed against the door. This could be good, real good.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE THIS IN ALMOST A WEEK OPPS! REVIEW!

* * *

**I had just stepped out of the shower when there was a knock on my door. "Coming." I bellowed.

It was my dad. I smiled and let him in. "Good morning daddy."

"Don't be cute your not getting off with your little stunt last night that easily."

I smiled again. I couldn't help it really the look of shear terror on her face was enough to make me smile forever.

"None the less that's not why I'm here."

"Ok."

"Get dressed Vince wants to meet with you."

"What the hell about?" I questioned. Vince and my dad were never best friends and what he wanted with me I had no idea.

"No clue. But when Vince says jump you just say how high you got me?"

"Yes sir, drill commander." I said before I hurried off to get ready.

Vince was meeting with us at the house show arena, which was about a two-hour drive from the hotel. I doesn't make much sense I know but it was the closest place that wasn't blocked solid.

When we finally got there all I wanted to do was sleep. Car rides always knocked me right out. It didn't help much that I didn't sleep to well last night. How could I? I couldn't stop thinking long enough to close my eyes.

I propped my legs up on the glass coffee table and relaxed while I waited. I'd almost forgotten about the other stunt I pulled last night until she walked in the door. I burst out laughing I couldn't hold it in I just couldn't.

Michelle had walked in the room her hair flaming orange thanks to the dye I slipped into her shampoo last night. It was pure luck that she had showered before her match tonight. Now all the fans would get to see my handy work to.

"You think this is funny Salem?" She asked.

This only sent me into the knots harder. Of course I thought it was funny I mean I did it. I guess she was as stupid as she looked, especially now.

"Depends Carrot top…"

"Urghhhh." She screamed and stormed out of the room.

My dad looked at me and I could tell that he was trying not to break a smile. "Salem…" He started. "That wasn't very nice."

"But it was very funny." I said still not able to control my laughter.

"I want you to apologize to her."

"But…"

"NOW!" He yelled.

"Stupid…." I grumbled as I set off to find her. It couldn't be to hard I guess she looked like a ripe pumpkin.

I finally found her hiding out in the divas locker room.

"Look." I said as I folded my arms. "My dads making me apologize to you."

"Why do you pick on me?"

"Probly because your such an easy target Mandy."

"My name is Michelle…M-I-C-H-E-L-L-E." She shouted pounding her fists on the bench like a child.

"I can spell just fine Michelle. But I'm sorry I fooled your name up its just so hard to keep all of my dads "little friends" straight I mean he goes through you guys like socks."

My last comment as I walked away wasn't true. It was simply meant to hurt her to break her down.

I saw Randy coming down the hallway as he got closer I could tell he didn't look so hot. Hot as in well because no matter how sad the man was he was fine as hell.

"What's up Rans?"

"Oh hey Cici." He said without so much as looking up, not even a smile. "Not much."

"What's the matter?"

"I asked Torrie out and she said no."

I wanted to be happy, I really did. But the look on his face was enough to break my heart.

"There there she'll come around, I mean look at you."

Boosting a guys ego will never hurt.

"Not this time."

I couldn't believe any women in her right mind wouldn't want Randy but apparently that was the case here.

"Salem." I heard a voice yell from behind.

"Hey John." I said as I turned and hugged him.

"I missed you baby."

"Baby?" Randy asked.

John noticed Randy when he spoke and he turned his attention to him. "Ya were dating isn't that great?" He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Swell." Randy commented. I wasn't sure if Randy was still just bummed about Torrie or if now he had something else he didn't want to deal with. Either way I think at that moment I wasn't that little girl to Randy anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review folks

* * *

**

I spotted Torrie Wilson headed to gorilla out of the corner of my eye. As wonderful as being sandwhiched between Randy and John was I needed to speak to her.

"Bye John Bye Randy theres something I've got to do." I secretly hoped John didn't see the way my eyes lit up when I said Randy's name.

"Hey Torrie got a minute I'd really like to talk to you?" I yelled as I ran after her.

"Actually my match is next, can this wait?"

"Well it will just take a minute."

I need to do this for Randy. Because as much as I love him, his happiness was more important to me. If Torrie made him happy then so be it.

"Ok what is it?" She asked suddenly stopping to look at me.

"Well I heard Randy asked you out."

"Ya he did."

"Well why did you say no? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't fell comfortable…"

"Come on Torrie. We're friends we hang out, its just between us girls."

"Ok if it's just between us. I like some one else." She said suddenly getting all giddy.

"Some one else!" I said almost yelling. "But its Randy I mean look at him." I told her physically moving her to look at him.

She smiled. "Ya but look who he's standing next to." She said.

John? Oh my god she was looking at John.

"Your into John?" I asked her.

She nodded vigorously.

"He's so sweet and sexy."

Oh boy.

"Here he comes now. Act casual."

John slinked up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. "Babe I'm going to head out if you need me call." He said. "Oh hey Torrie."

All she did was stare.

"I'm so sorry Torr if I'd known that it was John you liked I would have never brought it up."

"It's ok." She said meekly. "You guys are seeing each other?"

I just nodded my head yes and told her I had to go. It wasn't exactly a lie I did still have to meet with Vince.

That did not go as plan. I had to make a mental note not to mention any of this out loud if Vince got wind of this it would be a storyline so fast.

"Hey there miss Calloway." I heard a deep voice say.

I turned to be face to face (well almost except for me being vertically challenged) with the chairman.

"Mr. McMahon it's nice to finally meet you." I said extending my hand.

"Please call me Vince."

"Vince." I repeated.

"So I guess that your father told you that I wanted to see you."

"Ya."

"I wanted to come to you with a storyline."

"Ok." What could he possibly want me to do?

"I don't know if you remember or not but a while back we did a storyline where your father kidnapped my daughter."

I vaguely remembered it.

"Well I was wondering if you would be interested in doing the same angle with me. This time I would kidnap Undertakers daughter in a attempt to throw off his focus and cause an end to his undefeated streak at Mania."

"Wow."

"I know it's a lot to process just think about it and get back to me ok kiddo?"

"Sure thing." I replied.

As if I didn't have enough on my plate already. Possible step mother gold diggers, love triangles or squares in my case and now storylines.

If my life gets any more complicated…

* * *

**Dont you just love a love triangle i know i do. so lets get this straight shall we...Salem loves Randy who loves Torrie who loves John who Salem.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What a tangled web we weave...Review please!

* * *

**It had been a little over a week since my run in with Wilson at the arena and she still hasn't spoken to me. Everything seems to be in shambles, she's miserable, Randy's miserable and while I'm not in misery I am however not with the person I love either.

Oh don't get me wrong, please don't Johns great I mean REALLY great but he's just not Randy. Right now I'm young and I'm having fun playing the field while I wait patiently for my one true love, my not so prince charming, if you will.

I made my way down the corridor searching for Johnny, by request he was moved to SmackDown to be closer to yours truly but that all might change if I take up Vince jr. on his offer, something I've been thinking long and hard about.

"Uncle Glen!" I squealed running into his arms. The tall bald and somewhat scary man was not the guy I was searching for but he was a wonderful substitution, it seemed like it had been forever since I'd seen him.

"How's my little demon?" He asked squeezing me tightly.

"Fine." I answered looking up to him grinning from ear to ear.

Demon was my pet name that he had been calling me forever. Believe it or not pulling pranks wasn't something I grew into, no it seemed it was part of my nature. My first one I remember was trying to flush my dads cell phone. Not an easy task when they were the size they were back then. I did it in an attempt to keep my father home with my mother and me and not on the road; from the beginning I wanted nothing but him by my side. Not even the promise of the nice things he would bring me from the road was enough to keep the smile on my face when he would walk though that door.

"Your dad's looking for you he needs some help with his make-up."

I laughed, I would never get used to the idea of my dad clad in eyeliner.

"Why where's his little play thing?" I asked in a less then serious tone. For I knew full well she wasn't here.

"She hasn't shown up yet." Was Glen's reply. Little did he know that she wouldn't be showing up at all.

I know, I know it sounds bad but trust me I didn't kill her she's just a little indisposed.

I said good-bye to Glen and hurried off to my dad's dressing room. Baby girl to the rescue!

'Oh thank god you're here." He said as I made my way into the room. "This definitely needs a woman's touch."

I'd say. I almost keeled at the sight of my dad leaning over the sink desperately trying to apply the dark make-up.

"Here, here." I said taking it from him. "Before you put an eye out."

I had just finished when I heard someone enter the room I assumed it was a stag hand but my worst fears came true when I heard my dad utter "baby".

It couldn't be.

But it was, there in the room was Michelle McCool. How was it even possible?

"What happened to you?" He asked.

I just had to add, "Ya you look horrible."

"Well when you left the last town I told you I had booked my own car right?"

He nodded.

"Well I waited and waited and it never showed up like I had requested, so I got a cab to the rental place thinking they got fooled up and thought I didn't request a drop off. But when I got there they told me they had no record of me booking a vehicle at all but I just know I called."

She may have called but what she didn't know was that I made a follow up call and cancelled. I needed something to be a pain in her rear like she was in mine but I never thought she would actually think to go to the rental place. For once she wasn't exactly as dumb as she looked. So when she told us how she called Vince and got the jet flown out for her I was shocked. She was resourceful…I'll give her that. Not only had she made it here in time for her match but also she had thought of the idea how to it all buy her self. Maybe she was a brunette in a past life. I know I know you can't make fun of blondes when you are one, but I don't fit the stereotype, she however fits it to a t.

I was angry to say the least.

"It looks like you don't need me anymore so I'll leave you alone now." I said as I watched them kiss.

"Baby don't go." He said.

"No it's cool I get it." I said as I walked out of the room. I don't know how much more of this I could take.

I took my time and walked back to the hotel, the cool air was refreshing on my hot skin. I was still angry, boiling actually and the only thing I could think to do was to call John. He was the only one who could calm me down when I was flipping out like this. I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

"Hey hottie you finished your match yet?" I asked him as soon as he answered.

"Yup."

"Showered?"

"Yup."

"Then come over." I told him.

"Come where?"

"To the hotel."

"You sure its kinda late?" He asked.

"No please. I really don't want to be alone."

"Then I'm on my way."

I flipped my phone shut and laid back on the bed. Nothing was going to calm me down except having him right here with me. I smiled he wasn't Randy but he sure was something alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Longer chapter this time. But consider yourself warned mature adult contenet. Review please.

* * *

**I heard a knock on my door; although I don't know how I did my music wasn't exactly on low. I opened the door to a less then excited looking John. I could tell from his face that he wasn't enjoying Marilyn Manson blearing in his ears. After giving him a quick kiss I turned it down.

He immediately laid down on the bed and flicked on sports centre, I knew he was shocked when I crawled up beside him. I curled into his chest and closed my eyes, I was enjoying the feeling over his strong arms around me and the sound of sports commentary always did soothe me.

"So what's up shorty I know you didn't invite me over to lay here and watch sports centre?"

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He realised how what he said must have sounded and flushed, yes John Cena blushing. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that I just meant…"

"I know what you meant." I said laughing.

"Is it about Michelle again? I heard about the little stunt you pulled. What's next you going to push her off a cliff?"

"That's not a bad one ya know?" I said sitting up to look at him.

"Don't get any ideas."

"I was only kidding."

"But babe you really need to let this thing with her go."

"John don't I really don't want to ruin my night talking about her."

"Well what do you want to do then?"

I looked in his eyes and smiled as I licked my lips. I leaned in and kissed him soft and slow. "You."

"You know if this is about what I said earlier I really wasn't insinuating…"

I cut him off placing a finger to his lips. "I want this, I want you." I moved my mouth to him once again and this time he accepted and quickly deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, I needed this it had been so long since I'd been with anyone waiting on Randy hadn't worked out to well for my love life.

He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to him, I responded by landing right in his lap. He broke the kiss and moved his attention to my neck nipping and sucking a path of destruction; I was putty in his hands.

I ran my fingers up his still jean-covered thighs to reach the top of his pants I unbuttoned them quickly. He had other plans he moved my hands from his waistline to my sides and then pulled my shirt over my head to expose my black lacy bra.

My head flew back in anticipation and he kissed each breast before he rid them of their confinement, my bra hadn't hit the floor yet and he had already taken one in his mouth. I moaned again, how could he do this to me it was torture making me wait like this.

I pulled him in close again and kissed him hot and fast begging with him to let it happen, when he didn't respond I diverged another plan. I licked a trail up his neck to his left ear and gently tugged the lobe with my teeth. "Please." I whimpered.

It was apparently working because I felt him stiffen more beneath me until he flipped me over on my back. Although he was now on top and even more in control this still gave me the edge to remove his jeans completely, I moved them down over his tone thighs and tossed them aside.

It was now his turn to take care of my bottoms and he did flinging my black pants off and against the wall. I had to admit he was one fine specimen before me so much in fact that fewer clothes could only make it better. Still wearing a shirt I decided wasn't a good idea, so I pulled it over his head as fast as I could and tossed it to meet the rest of the clothes.

"I want you so much." He said kissing me again.

His hand moved between my legs and I couldn't keep my back from arching, he hadn't even touched me yet but it really had been a long time.

"Relax." He whispered.

He rubbed soft circles outside of my panties before he hooked his thumbs inside and they were history. I arched against him again urging him to speed up the process. I rand my hands up his abs and across his broad shoulders then to his back clawing at the muscle.

"Come on." I moaned.

"Protection?" He asked.

"Second drawer." I managed to get out.

He obtained the condom and put it to good use as her returned on top of me. I cried out as he dove inside me, it really had been awhile.

"You ok?" He question.

"More." Was all I could say.

He slowly moved inside me, in and out in and out over and over. "Oh god yes." I yelled. He quickened his rhythm; with the new pace set I knew that I wouldn't be able to contain my body for much longer. But I did try to hold out as long as physically possible.

"Come on baby come I know your almost there." He added a hand to the equation using me to loss all control and go completely over the edge and yell out in pleasure.

I panted beneath him as he continued. He was about to pull out when I spoke. "Finish come on don't go." He pumped in a few more times before he exited me.

He rolled over. "Wow that was not what I was expecting when you called me."

"Oh." I said as I rested my head in my hand.

He leaned in and kissed me. "No baby not like, that was just wow."

"Thanks your not so bad yourself." I said.

He smiled and reached across the bed laying a hand on my chest. "You make my heart beat faster too."

I gave him a smile back that I prayed didn't come off as fake. I was fine till he said heart, I really wished at that moment that something had changed and he was in there but he wasn't. There was only one man that owned my heart and we all know who that is.

Just then my cell phone went off. "Oh hey daddy." I said when I answered. "What am I doing?" I looked over at John and he winked at me. "Just watching some sports centre." I finished. Lying to him was something that I did to spare his feelings and more importantly his heart (he wasn't getting any younger).

He told me Vince had been calling none stop and wanted an answer about the storyline. A little work could be good. "If he calls back tell him I'll call him in the morning. Goodnight daddy." I hung up the phone and moved back next to John.

"You're a bad girl." He said raising and eyebrow. "And I love it."

There he goes again tossing around words like 'love' and 'heart'. I wanna love I really do…


	9. Chapter 9

**Another one, review guys

* * *

**John pov.

I raised my arms up over my head to stretch as I yawned. It was at that moment I noticed I wasn't alone. I smiled seeing her sleep peacefully beside me. Last night was incredible in so many ways.

I tucked one of her golden locks behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I'm so in love with you." I told her.

She stirred and rolled across the bed taking up every bit of it she could. I watched her just lay there for a moment until I was disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Oh hey Randy." I said as I opened it.

"John? I must have the wrong room…I was looking for Salem."

"Ya she's here why wouldn't she been in her own room." I said standing back out of the doorway so he could see in. "She's just asleep right now."

"Not anymore." He said.

I had to laugh when I saw her, sheet clung around her and her hair strewn across her little face. Randy walked inside and I shut the door behind me.

Salem pov.

I awoke to the sound of voices. I rolled over and realised I was now alone. I sat up and looked around when I noticed Randy in the doorway. I clung the sheets to my naked body when I felt the cool breeze on my back. My face instantly flushed when thoughts of last night returned.

"Not anymore." I heard Randy say.

I brightened when he moved inside towards me. It must have been at that moment he put together what was going on because he suddenly seemed oddly uncomfortable. He seemed even more out of place when John crawled in beside me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me.

"Whats up Rans?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about talking to Torrie for me."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. She agreed to go out with me." He said.

I didn't want to add that it probably was to get back at me for dating John. I'd simply let him bask in his glory. "Awesome."

"Ya so thanks." Randy said as he hugged me.

John eyeballed him a bit before he spoke up. "I'm going to the gym you wanna come with Randy?"

"Sure." He said.

"Your just gunna leave me?" I asked.

John winked at me. "Don't tempt me. Besides your dad's going to be over later you don't want him finding me here with you do you? Especially when your in the buff."

I laughed. "I guess your right." I told him pulling him in for a hot, steamy kiss. Randy needed to see a little taste of what went down last night.

He turned his head. And the Oscar goes to?

I waved goodbye as the walked out the door. There that feeling was again, the guilt eating away at my stomach like McDonalds at four A.M.

I flicked on the TV to take my mind off everything when there she was. Michelle McSlut fighting it out on the SmackDown replay. I got pretty into it yelling at the TV for Chuck to just "run her over already." I secretly hoped he would give her a few smacks for me. So much so in fact that I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Once I was satisfied that she had enough for one day I stopped rewinding and picked up the phone to call Vince. He needed to know ASAP about my decision on the storyline and I decided that I would indeed take him up on his offer.


	10. Chapter 10

**review please:)

* * *

**It had been a week since I told Vince that he had the green light for the storyline but today was the start of my on-screen roll. Vignettes had being running on SmackDown and Raw showing Vince's henchmen take me from my home. (Which was some random haunted house they dubbed the Undertakers liar, it was lame but whatever.) Then other clips were shown of me being held against my will.

Now here we are with me in the middle of a SmackDown ring tied to a chair being guarded by Vince's men.

My dad's music hit and for once instead of a creepy slow entrance he ran as fast as possible to the ring to save me. He was taking it to them when suddenly Vince's music came on and he and another load of henchman made there way to the ring. It had become twenty on one so fast that my dad didn't stand a chance even if it was only a storyline.

Vince untied me and threw me over his shoulder as he fled from the ring, my dad still being restrained. When we all were finally behind the curtain everyone was full of praise for how I sold it and how scared I actually looked. I was scared I was just in the spotlight in front of thousands of people, you'd be scared to.

I grabbed a Gatorade from one of the machines and headed to the locker room I was sharing with Michelle. I don't know where they got the idea that that would be a good pairing I hated the woman and I didn't want to share a planet with her let alone the same air or room.

I pulled some towels from my locker and headed for the showers. I may not have been in physically action but those lights are so bright they make you sweat like a whore in confessional.

I was towel drying my hair when I returned to there room. A grin spread across my face when I noticed a dozen black roses waiting for me on the bench. I picked them up and inhaled deeply.

_A spooktacular debut if I do say so myself. – Love Johnny c._

I looked up and there he was in the doorway. I moved to him kissing him intensely.

"You like?" He asked.

I answered him by kissing him again.

"You better stop that." He said breaking the kiss. "Or we might just never get home."

I snaked my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. He moved his hands up by body and gently laid me down on the solid steel bench. I moaned and arched my back pushing our bodies together.

No matter how I felt about Randy there was no denying the heat between John and myself. I think it boils down to years of pent up sexual frustration.

His lips left mine and moved to the front of neck kissing and lightly biting. I whimpered as he continued and moved his hands up under my shirt, caressing my breasts through my bra.

I heard a cough come from the doorway and John pulled back. I sat up on the bench and realised why. Michelle had come to take advantage of her locker room privileges.

"Sorry. We'll go." John said taking my hand.

"No I'm just here to get some things I'll just be a second."

John sat back down beside me and if he could have would have hidden behind me. Because no sooner had she spoke then my dad had walked in waiting for her. Well for once I was happy about something that had to do with Michelle, I mean how awkward would it have been if my dad had been the one to walk in here first. I think John realised this first and was the reason for the look of discomfort on his face. I guess my dad was quite intimidating.

"Marky…" She wined.

I looked at Michelle hard. I don't know how this woman had in fact made the legendary and frightening Undertaker sound like a puppet, in 0-4 seconds.

I cringed at the thought of her ruining him like this. I stuck a finger in my mouth to signal the gag to John and led him out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE LOL sorry! review please.

* * *

**I lead John inside the room and fell back into his arms.

"Everything is getting so crazy." I said. "Why did she have to come into the picture?"

He decided not to answer, obviously knowing that not getting into it with me would be better. Instead he softly ribbed the inside of my arms with his fingers as he held me.

I turned into him and kissed him slowly on the lips. "Thank you." I told him.

A smile curled against his lips. "I hate being alone with you." He said.

I repositioned myself in his lap and looked up at him. "Why's that?"

"Because all I ever want to do is touch you, and I don't want to seem like sex is all we are."

I kissed him again. "So where were we back there?" I ran a hand up under his shirt, as he struggled not give in. I moved as close to him as possible brushing up against him to drive him mad.

I wasn't long until he couldn't take it anymore and moved me back on to the sofa leaving him on top. He pinned one hand up over my head and kissed me. I used my free arm to work on his pants. I couldn't help myself, I was a women and he was most DEFINITELY a man.

It wasn't long until I released and no matter how much I begged and pleaded while we were in the moment, he wouldn't stay with me. I sighed and brought myself up to look at him.

The look on his face showed that he knew what was coming, he couldn't avoid this any longer. "Johnny no matter how many times we have sex you never climax with me." I said.

"I know."

"Why?" I asked him. "I want you to enjoy this to."

He looked at me for a second before he spoke. "I can't do this anymore." He said getting up and retrieving his pants.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" I asked him getting up and putting on my own clothes.

"I don't stay with you Salem because that would make you mine, something your not."

I stared at him long and hard. I was completely puzzled.

"I thought that I could over look this but I cant. I thought maybe that in time you would…"

"Would what?"

He ran a hand over his head as if he was contemplating how exactly to finish that sentence. Finally he spoke…

"You moaned his name did you know that?"

I suddenly knew what he was talking about…Randy. I didn't know I had moaned his name but I guess in the heat of the moment it slipped.

"You don't belong to me Salem, you're his and you always will be. You love him like I love you. You deserve true love…and it's not with me no matter how badly I want it to be. I need to let you go, let things be." He moved over and kissed me on the head.

With that he made his way out of the room but not before he told me one last time that he loved me.

I silently wept, the tears not for the break up, but for all the pain I knew I'd caused him. Ultimately he was right, everyone deserved true and unconditional love. I couldn't give him that, but I knew he would find it someday. I was tired of waiting for things to happen by themselves; today was the day I finally took control of my own destiny.

I ran from the room and raced down the hallway, impatiently banging on Randy's door. He didn't answer. A million things ran through my head…did he know I was coming and leave? Is he ignoring me? Is he out with Torrie? Or worse, is he in there with Torrie? I couldn't give up now so I continued to fiercely pound on his door.

A very disgruntled Dave emerged from the room next door. "Jesus I thought there was a raid or something. Are you looking for Randy?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well its no use, he's not going to answer the door."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's not in there."

"Oh." I replied.

"Ya he left about an hour ago to "go for a drive and clear his head" whatever that means"

"Do you know where?" I asked him.

"He said something about the countryside, can I go sleep now officer?"

I smiled and thanked him before I wished him sweet dreams. Then I set off to find Randy Orton.


	12. Chapter 12

**I heart this chapter, its a little notebook-esque even if ive never actually seen that movie lol review please!**

I slammed my head against the wheel sounding off the horn again. In one final attempt I turned the key in the ignition, it turned over once then nothing. Great I was stuck in the middle of nowhere broken down, by myself. The rain beat down on my windshield hard, I watched it culminate against the glass and the now frozen in place windshield wipers.

I reached in my purse and pulled out my cell phone. No signal. Aside from an axe-welding maniac, things could not get any worse. I stepped out of the car and set out in search of a signal. I kicked rocks on the dirt road while I walked along holding my cell phone above my head searching for just one bar. It would be a miracle if my cell even worked after this let alone got a signal. I prayed to god that there would be no lightening in this storm because my phone would act as quite the lightening rod above my head like it was. I glanced up and down the road in search of some sign of life, I cursed Randy out loud, he just had to pick the countryside. There wasn't a building in sight.

It was getting pretty dark and a being the cowardly girl that I was, I was getting just a little creeped out. I shoved my cell phone in my pants pocket and scuffed my way back to the car. I lay out across the hood and just let the rain pour down on me. Time went by slowly but I was oddly enjoying my time in the rain, so much so that I almost didn't notice the headlights approaching me in the distance.

I slid down off the car bonnet and began to franticly wave my arms. It was the first car I'd seen since my car broke down hours ago and I was not about to let this one pass on by. The driver must have noticed because the car started to come to a stop. Then I thought about it, did I really want their help? What if it was like a murderer or something? I had to take the chance.

The car came to a halt at my feet but I couldn't see inside because the windows were tinted dark. I squinted but I still couldn't make out the driver. I assessed the situation and felt safer, while it may be a stereotype I don't think to many murderers drive Mercedes. The door swung open and a pair of male legs swung out, it wasn't long until the legs became a body and soon enough the body had a face.

"Randy!" I squealed running into his arms. He hugged me tightly before I pulled back apologizing realising that I was getting him all wet. "Sorry."

"Its cool, Car trouble?" He asked.

"It won't start." I said pointing in the direction of the car.

"I'll take a look at it." He said rolling up his sleeves. He made his way over to the car and lifted his hood. He took one look, picked at something and it and closed the hood. "Your carberators shot." He told me wiping his oily hands in his jeans.

"Great. And I have no signal to call a tow truck."

"We can call one in the morning. I'll take you back to town." He said. "What are you doing out here anyway?'

"Looking for you." I said crossing my arms and looking down towards my feet.

"Why did you and John have a fight?"

"There is no John and I." I stated, finally meeting his gaze.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned searching my eyes as if the answer lied somewhere within them.

"Don't you see?" I questioned. "I'm madly in love with you!"

I couldn't take it anymore. It was now or never. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck pushing my lips to his. After getting over what must have been the initial shocked he slowly returned the kiss moving his lips with mine.

He pulled back and looked at me, unsure of what exactly had just taken place. "Salem I can't do this with you, you're a beautiful girl but…"

"But?" I said urging him to continue.

"You're my best friend, I don't want to ruin that."

"I can't be just your friend anymore Randy…it hurts to much." I said as I walked slowly back to my car and sat back inside.

I leaned back against the seat and rested my neck on the headrest. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. I'd blown my friendship with Randy over the fact that I could no longer control how I felt for him. I closed my eyes pleading with god to rewind what had just taken place.

I jumped when I heard the tap on the window; I looked to my left to see Randy tapping on the window with his knuckles. I rolled the window down not in the mood to have to drive back in the awkward silence.

As soon as the window was all the way down Randy reached inside and gripped my face in his hands. I looked at him trying to figure out what was about to happen. He pulled my face to meet his, our lips almost touching.

"I never knew this was how you felt." He whispered. "And I'm not willing to let you walk out of my life."

Then his lips grazed mine lightly. He eased into the kiss, locking his lips with mine. I moaned into his mouth thinking about how long I'd be waiting for this moment.

"What about Torrie?" I asked when we final broke apart. I got out of the car and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"She's boring. What about John?" He asked.

"He knew he wasn't you."

He smiled and kissed me again, laying me back onto the hood of my car. I brought my knees up around him. I liked it better when he was right here with me…in the pouring rain.


	13. Chapter 13

Silence filled the air on the bumpy car ride home

Silence filled the air on the bumpy car ride home. It was a deafening quiet and it was driving me absolutely crazy but I didn't want to be the first to speak so I sucked it up and waited in the awkwardness.

"Tell me what just happened back there?" Randy asked taking his eyes off the road momentarily to look at me.

I stopped watching the trees rushing by so I could meet his gaze. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You know…what happened between us…" He said looking oddly uncomfortable.

"You mean your parents didn't have this conversation with you? Ok. Well…when a man and a woman love each other…."

"That's not what I meant." He said gluing his hands firmly to the wheel, his eyes never leaving the road. "I mean…you and me, did we just?"

"Yup!" I responded with a chipper smile.

"Wow. It's so weird."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you're my best friend…"

"And?"

"So is John, it's kind of like I was kissing him in some weird way..."

"Hey!" I yelled smacking him across the chest. I was somewhat insulted to be compared to his beer swilling, penis owning, and not to mention male friend.

"But in a hot sexy female sort of way…"

"Weird…but I'll take it." I said running my hand through his short hair.

"So are you my girlfriend?" He asked.

"If that's what you want me to be." I said smiling. I couldn't believe this was all really happening.

I flopped my head back and rested it against the headrest as I dwelled in my own thoughts. I shut my eyes and pretended I was all alone just me and my brain. I thought about everything…what I was going to do about this dad situation and about what john was going to say when he found out about Randy and me. Sure, John said that he knew that I would always want Randy, but could he accept it now that I had him.

Then there was dad. I had yet to rid him of that parasite Michelle. I had stopped at nothing to try and scare her away but alas it seemed it wasn't enough. Maybe I was loosing my touch or maybe I had fell behind because of my own troubles but one thing was for sure, this was FAR from over.

The car stopped and Randy shook me awake I smiled at him and rubbed my eyes checking the time. I had slept the whole way home.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

Randy didn't answer; he just smiled and kissed me lightly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I repeated.

I hoped that this was the start of many other mornings of waking up to Randy beside me. I swung one leg out of the car before the other one followed. I reached up and stretched and that was when I spotted him.

John looked at me and turned away, hurt filling his gorgeous baby blues.

"John!" I yelled but he didn't even look back. I don't blame him really, this morning I was his girlfriend and now I was with his best friend. It's a fucked up world we live in and as depressing as it is; I'm part of it.

Randy lightly touched my shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I replied.

"He'll come around, after all you said your self he told you to come after me." Randy said watching the door of the building slam shut and John disappear behind it.

"Ya, but I guess he didn't know if you'd feel the same. As much as he wanted to be I don't think he was ready to see all of this, especially so soon ya know?"

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine. "You're a wonderful person." He whispered.

"Well I don't feel so wonderful"


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the end. hope you enjoyed, review**

We made our way into the arena, Randy went to get ready for his match and I went off to try and find John, I really needed to check on him. I'd hurt him so bad, I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I had to say something. And then there was Daddy, I had to make one last attempt to rid him of Michelle I just wasn't sure how I was going to do it yet. Randy and me broke apart hands and went our separate ways for now.

My mind was racing and clouded with ideas and I was so consumed in thought that I didn't even realise I was about to walk into someone for the second time since I'd taken a shining to this company. This time it was Torrie Wilson.

"Torrie." I spoke.

"What do you want?" She barked.

I didn't blame her for being angry, I would be furious if I was in her position.

"Listen I know how bad this looks."

"How bad what looks?" She said. "The fact that you have to have every guy on the roster. I saw you with Randy, what was John not enough." She was about to take off when I stopped her.

"I'm sorry but nothing was suppose to turn out like it has. I know this looks horrible, I talked you into dating Randy only to end up with him myself. The truth is I never loved John and as wrong as it was I was trying to replace Randy with John or make him jealous I don't know. All I know is that it was terrible of me and I truly love Randy, I always have. I know you might feel shy but consider asking John out if you still have feelings for him, you two would be amazing together."

She smiled. "You think so."

I nodded and hugged her before I set off to find John. I found him moments later getting a drink from a vending machine.

"Johnny!" I yelled.

"Leave me alone." He said.

I ran up to him before he could leave and spoke to him. "John I know that your hurt and I'm sorry I started this whole thing with you. I mean I loved being with you and I did have feelings for you, I never faked any of that. They just weren't love. And its like you said to me we deserve true love and I know that there is an amazing girl out there who can give you that. Heck I might even be jealous that it's not me. Friends?" I asked sticking out my hand to him.

He brushed my hand away. I should have known that I couldn't fix this that easy, real life doesn't work like that.

Then all of a sudden I feel a pair of huge arms around me, at first I think he's trying to smother me but then I realise he's hugging me.

"Friends" He says.

I hugged him back and smile before I hurry off again to find my dad. Two wrongs righted now only one left to go. Some how I didn't think that getting rid of her would be as easy as making up with everyone else.

I made my way down the hallway to my father's locker room I was about to go in when I heard the faint sound of crying. I leaned against and peeked into jarred door, it was Michelle. I was about to bust in and laugh but instead something inside me said listen.

"I don't know Michelle maybe we are too different." My dad said. "I love you but I don't know how much more of the locker rooms shit I can deal with, plus Salem on top of that she just refuses to accept the fact that me and her mother were over before we even started and that this really is different."

He was breaking up with her.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Michelle said. "I've been nothing but nice to her, even when she did everything to me and I'm not even mad about any of that stuff. I know the age difference is weird, I love you more then anything and I just wish that your daughter could accept that. We could maybe even be friends…"

I actually started to tear up. This whole time I had been looking at her as someone who was trying to take away my father, steal his money ruin my life, not someone who actually felt. I didn't stop to think that maybe she actually did love my dad. I was so caught up in losing him again I didn't think about how either of them was feeling.

"Maybe we should just cool it for awhile" My dad said.

I watched her bust into tears. For once I was getting exactly what I wanted but I didn't want it anymore.

"NO!" I yelled running into the room. "I owe you guys a big apology and I'm sorry for what I've done to you Michelle. I was so worried about losing my dad and my own selfish problems that I didn't think of you guys at all. You love each other be happy."

Michelle got up and hugged me and I hugged her back, maybe we could be friends. It was followed by a hug from my dad before we all made our way to gorilla; they were bringing Michelle into the storyline to.

I felt a pair of large arms around my waist and dropped my father's hand to turn to face Randy. I kissed him lightly and watched my dad shoot us a look.

"Hey I love him, you should no a little something about that."

He smiled.

It was at that moment that I spotted John behind him talking to Torrie, smiling and flirting as she wrote her number on his hand. Everything was working out.

"3 seconds till show time" The man said. I held my father's hand and Randy's with Michelle by my father's side and squeezed. I'd never been happier.


End file.
